


why aren’t you scared of me?

by fockinwanker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinwanker/pseuds/fockinwanker
Summary: Poison courses through his veins, and it could kill any being in mere seconds. And yet somehow, this puny mortal touched his skin without hesitation.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 70





	why aren’t you scared of me?

Hajime Hinata was an enigma.

Couldn't remember his talent, and yet he cracked the murder case of Byakuya Togami as easily as breaking an egg for cake batter.

Yes, he was truly an enigma.

And Gundham Tanaka was intrigued.

The brunet stood there, chatting amongst his fellow classmates on the other side of the fence with a reluctant smile on his face and Gundham watched from afar with a glint of interest in his eyes.

The overlord of darkness and ice never really talked to him much— The only interaction they probably had together was that small exchange about the planes in the beginning of the first day and about him looking for his priceless hell hound earring while the investigation of Togami’s murder was ongoing.

And in those small exchanges, Gundham could already feel the incredible amount of power that the brunet possessed.

Such a plain-looking boy.. And yet he was brimming with great potential.

Not as great as his though, of course.

But still. He didn't expect such greatness from a mere mortal boy with such an ordinary appearance that even Nagito looked more intriguing physical-wise.

Then again, he should have known better than to judge immediately upon one glance. After all, he strongly believed that appearances are just a sham and they hold no value when it comes to power whatsoever.

Though, it was still quite unexpected coming from such a being like Hajime.

Suddenly, Gundham’s thoughts about the boy were cut off as he felt a presence looming over him. He swiftly turned around, putting on a defensive stance and put his guard all the way up, expecting an attacker of sorts.

But lo and behold, it was just the brunet that was occupying his thoughts not even a minute ago. Hajime was looking towards him with a subtle smile on his face, watching him feed his dark devas with the food he took from the restaurant earlier at breakfast.

“What brings you here, mortal?” Gundham questioned him with an indifferent look on his face. Another thing that made him intrigued of the boy’s being was the fact that he didn’t tremble before him just as others would.

In fact, the first time they exchanged a few words, Hajime seemed rather unbothered and didn’t even spare a wary glance towards him as they talked. And truthfully, that summoned a small feeling of something rather pleasing in his chest.

Interesting one, indeed.

“Nothing, I just wanted to get some hope fragments,” Hajime admitted, a sheepish look on his face. “And I haven’t had the chance to talk to you before.” He added as he reluctantly sat in front of the dark lord and attempted to scoot closer to the hamsters that were happily munching on their food so that he could get a better look on their cute faces.

But before he could do that, Gundham held a hand out in front of him as he stared at the brunet with widened eyes.

“Woah there, mortal,” A slightly hostile look came across the peculiar boy’s face, “Do not come any closer unless you wish to be overcome by poison!”

“Poison?” Hajime looked at him with a confused expression as his previous smile began to appear as strained.

Gundham nodded and clarified, “Indeed. Poison runs through my veins and it is best for you to not come into contact with me unless you want to perish instantly.”

Processing the words, the brunet had a blank look on his face. He then swiftly leaned closer to the other male, and landed a hand towards his unbandaged arm. Gundham’s eyes widened once more at the sudden contact, as he shot up from the grass and looked at Hajime, appalled.

“Foolish mortal!” He exclaimed, “Did you know what you just did?!”

Hajime deadpanned at him and strained another smile. “I.. Touched you?”

“Precisely! And did I not tell you that I was poisonous just mere seconds ago?!”

“But I’m still alive,” The brunet countered monotonously, “You said I would die but I didn’t?”

Gundham still looked taken aback, but his stance was no longer as tense as it was before. He then scoffed and crossed his arms, averting his gaze from the brunet who remained seated on the ground, along with his dark devas who were just looking at the brunet with the same intrigue that he had for him.

But of course, a mere human –he assumed for now– such as Hajime wouldn’t notice.

“Are you a Kotodama user? Are you attempting to manipulate me with your meaningless words and false promises of a mere thing such as ‘friendship’?” He asked, the shock withering away from his tone as he took on a calmer approach to things. But still, there was a hint of wary in his voice as the question left his lips.

“Koto– huh?” With an utterly confused face, Hajime attempted to repeat whatever Gundham just said. “I’m not manipulating you! And didn’t you say I was a plain human the first time we talked or whatever?”

“I suppose.” Gundham sighed, now reluctantly turning his neck to face Hajime, who was looking up at him with a strained look on his face as if he was just... So done with everything. But Gundham disregarded that and just asked him something once more, “Then why are you not afraid of me?”

Hajime rose a brow at the question. He stood up, now eye-to-eye level with the other male as an expression tinged with slight determination crossed his –now indifferent– face for a split second.

“There’s nothing to be scared of when it comes to you,” He answered softly, tilting his head to the side slightly as he said these words.

Gundham felt his face heat up as he processed what the other boy just said. Raising his hand to grasp his scarf, he quickly covered the other half of his face as he looked over to the side once more, ignoring the confused look on Hajime’s face.

“Tch. Such a foolish being.” He grumbled under his breath, opting to sit down on the soft grass once more as Hajime followed his lead.

And at that, the day just continued on with them conversing with each other, anf Hajime finding the four dark devas adorable, and him reminding Hajime that these forms that the dark devas took were merely temporary and was a cover for the beasts that truly lies within.

Gundham supposes they grew a bit closer today.

**Author's Note:**

> it was,, really hard to write Gundham. And a bit hard on Hajime’s part, I guess.
> 
> God, they’re just,, hard to write in general smh.


End file.
